As a fuel cell system comprising a fuel cell and a load connected to the fuel cell, the following system is known, a system that: raises the output voltage of the fuel cell with a first DC/DC converter and outputs to the load; when the power needed for the load is insufficient only with the output of the fuel cell, outputs the shortage to the load from the storage device through a second DC/DC converter; and when the output power of the fuel cell exceeds the power of the load, supplies power from the fuel cell to the storage device through the first DC/DC converter and the second DC/DC converter and charges the storage device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The control device in the fuel cell system disclosed in Patent Document 1 below calculates the target power of the motor as the load, calculates the target voltage of the motor in accordance with the target power, calculates the target output current of the fuel cell, feedback-controls the target output current as the target current of the first DC/DC converter, and feedback-controls the target voltage of the motor as the target voltage of the second DC/DC converter.